1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bridge-amplifier sense circuit such as that which may be employed to sense the presence of a bubble in a magnetic bubble domain memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The presence of a magnetic bubble in a magnetic bubble domain memory may be sensed through the use of a resistance bridge, or the like. One example of a sensing system which includes a magnetic bubble domain detection device having magnetoresistance elements related thereto is application Ser. No. 290,607, filed Sept. 20, 1970, and assigned to the present assignee. The aforementioned sensing system may be utilized in the area of magnetic memory devices.
Generally, an individual high gain amplifier and a respective differential amplifier with a suitable control element are required to be connected to each resistance bridge or the like in order to process a suitable output sense signal. Thus, a relatively large number of interconnections and high gain amplifier stages are necessary in a conventional sense circuit when the sensing operation employs a plurality of bridges to monitor a corresponding plurality of bubble locations, such as in a large memory. This has resulted in relatively high costs and space consumption. Moreover, the presently available sensing circuits are arranged so as to use power relatively inefficiently.